


О жизни Бога

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV First Person, Psychology, Short & Sweet, Sweet Devil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Бог живет от меня через три дома. У него карие глаза, спутанные волосы и горящая улыбка.





	О жизни Бога

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: счастливый_год

ㅤㅤБог живет от меня через три дома. У него карие глаза, спутанные волосы и горящая улыбка. Бог выходит на улицу лишь когда темнеет и так же, как все, падает на льду. Он стоит в очередях за мандаринами, кричит на кассирш в пятерочке, если они недобросовестно исполняют свою работу, и отправляет смски со своей разбитой нокии. Его телефон вечно трещит от звонков с засекреченных номеров, а он лишь вздыхает и отдает указания прямо в трубку, пересчитывая мелочь из кошелька, кстати, да, Бог всегда платит лишь мелочью. Его вещи пахнут чистотой и домом, как бы ни пах твой дом, а еще твоим любимым человеком, твоей идеальной парой, даже если ты ещё её не встретил. 

ㅤㅤВсе соседи спрашивают, сколько ему лет, ведь он выглядит чертовски молодым. Но это не так важно, потому что лишь стоит им заселиться в этот дом, стать его соседями – все неожиданно переезжают спустя год, максимум два. Неважно, по каким причинам. Но около него им неожиданно начинает везти. Кто-то получает наследство, кого-то дети забирают себе, девушки выходят замуж. Все риелторы нашего района считают, что дом проклят, что четвертый подъезд проклят, но каждый, кто жил тут какое-то время, скажет, что это место приносит лишь счастье. 

ㅤㅤОщущение как в детстве, когда ты знаешь, что за тобой наблюдает кто-то бесконечно сильный и мудрый, словно твоя мама всегда рядом и держит руку на пульсе. Я никогда не видел, чтобы в этом доме кто-то умирал, хотя Бог должен считаться со смертью, но здесь он прощает себе этот маленький недочет, как и вся его канцелярия. Я думаю, Смерть давно забыл, что этот дом существует. 

ㅤㅤУ Создателя всего сущего скромная однокомнатная квартирка со стенами цвета слоновой кости, раскиданными всюду распечатками и вечно попискивающим стареньким компьютером, который прямо сейчас настойчиво сигналит из угла комнаты. 

ㅤㅤ– Стайлз, ты, может, погасишь его? – Я сижу на кухне, помешивая какао ложкой, и внимательно вглядываюсь в свой айфон. 

ㅤㅤ– Это плохая идея, иначе Михаил заявится сюда сам, требуя от меня какие-то мифические вещи, в которые не верит он сам. –Стайлз пожимает плечами, взъерошивая свои густые темные волосы, и улыбается, смотря на задумчивого меня. – А у вас там как дела? 

ㅤㅤ– Моего присутствия никто не требует, им хватает моей электронной версии. – Я максимально быстро листаю свой айклауд, пытаясь выцепить на экране хоть что-то любопытное помимо раздражающего спама, но там пусто. Ребята прекрасно справляются сами, и я солгу, если скажу, что меня это не пугает. 

ㅤㅤ– Это прекрасно. – Стилински потягивается, подняв руки вверх, и мне открывается полоска кожи на животе, между джинсами и низом мятной футболки с глупой надписью «Team of good». 

ㅤㅤЯ качаю головой, думая, что лучше бы они постоянно звонили мне и дергали по мелочам, как самого Стилински. Но мои привыкли, что как только я уезжаю на эти несколько дней, меня лучше не дергать. 

ㅤㅤ– Мне надо идти, – я допиваю сладковатый, на мой вкус, напиток одним быстрым глотком и встаю. 

ㅤㅤБог уже не слышит меня, усиленно строча что-то по клавишам своего телефона, высунув кончик языка от напряжения. Я улыбаюсь, поворачиваюсь на пятках и иду в коридор. 

ㅤㅤМягкая ткань дорогого пальто приятно ложится на плечи, не образуя ни единой складки помимо тех, которые действительно нужны. 

ㅤㅤВступаю в свои замшевые ботинки, медленно оглядывая разношенные кеды Бога, валяющиеся прямо под вешалкой, с уже начавшей отрываться подошвой. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты сегодня мало пробыл, Дер, – проговаривает Стилински сверху, над моей головой, пока я завязываю шнурки. 

ㅤㅤВ его голосе слышится сожаление и усталость. Я давно не видел его таким замученным. Под глазами цвета чая с мёдом залегли тени, а улыбка не светит, как тысячи солнц – это все из-за зимы, изначально не его времени, но я, к сожалению, ничего поделать не могу. 

ㅤㅤ– Мне действительно пора, – я смотрю ему прямо в глаза, чувствуя, как мои плечи медленно распрямляются. 

ㅤㅤОн порывисто обнимает меня, прислонясь к грудной клетке ухом, а я привычно целую его в макушку. Легкий, как звон китайских колокольчиков, смех разносится по всей крохотной квартире. 

ㅤㅤ– Я люблю тебя, – шепот теряется в мягкости черной, слегка блестящей, ткани. 

ㅤㅤ– Я тоже люблю тебя.

ㅤㅤБог живет от меня через три дома. Он добр, снисходителен и выглядит абсолютно обыкновенным парнем. Таких же как он великое множество, не считая того, что он создал весь этот мир за семь дней. Но для меня он особенный по абсолютно иным причинам. Он особенный для меня, потому что единственный, кто заставляет меня чувствовать себя живым и настоящим. Не плодом чужих фантазий. 

ㅤㅤИ да, вам наверное любопытно, кто я такой. Разрешите представиться – Дерек Хейл, но вы, наверное, знаете меня под множеством других имен, самое используемое из которых – Дьявол. 

**(c) SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
